


Proposal

by Shisai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short Drabble, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisai/pseuds/Shisai
Summary: It was inevitable...but Sasuke didn't think it was going to be this hard...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this year, I proposed to my girlfriend at a convention as Sasuke (she was dressed as Naruto). But having picked a specific date, I had plenty of time to panic about doing it. I wrote this one night when I was in the middle of a panic session. I hope you enjoy it :)

It wasn’t the first time Sasuke had checked to make sure the small box was still concealed on his person, the precious object still resting inside. It wasn’t even the second or third time. If anything, it felt like the hundredth and his eyes snapped up, thinking that he was caught. Of course, it was just his imagination but he’d been waiting by the gate of the village for the last ten minutes and the idiot still wasn’t here. Shifting on his the balls of his feet, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach jump up to his chest at the thought of what was going to happen today. He’d planned everything perfectly, down to the smallest detail but there were still so many things that could go wrong, including the dreaded thought…

_ What if he says no?  _

No, there was no chance of that. The others had reassured him countless times, ever since he first broached the topic months ago. It had taken a great deal of courage to tell them and even more to actually go out and put the plan into action. He’d even stopped by Sakura’s last night, feeling more nervous than he ever had. Thankfully, his female teammate had managed to calm him down and got him to actually go home and get some rest. He was up at the crack of dawn, a rare occurrence but he couldn’t help it. At least with a battle, he could plan for all eventualities, all outcomes. This was...different.

They had likened their love to battle many times before and he agreed it was a deadly dance, regardless of what they were doing. It may have been a while since they got together but he was just as captivated as the first day they kissed, the first day they admitted their feelings for each other. His lover was like the sun, and his entire world revolved around him. But were they ready for this next step? It would change everything, solidifying the words they had exchanged about being together forever.

“Teme!”

The all too familiar voice made him turn and a smile crept up on his lips, unbidden. Without fail, Naruto’s presence relaxed him, even if it was the idiot in question that was making him so nervous. Naruto walked over to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before grinning. “Ready to go?” He hadn’t bothered to bring a bag and neither had Sasuke. The two could move more than fast enough to get to their destination and back before the end of the day.  With a short nod, they were off, no longer holding themselves back. They never had to around each other.

It took less than an hour to arrive at the Valley of the End, the destroyed statues of Madara and Hashirama all around them. The place was deserted, as per Sasuke’s request to Kakashi. Of course, having some pull with the Hokage helped immensely. “Wow! I haven’t seen it this quiet in ages,” Naruto remarked, walking to where the fingers of the two statues had fallen on each other.

Sasuke was behind him and he remembered each piece, each dent in the stone. The words they had exchanged and the ones they had conveyed with nothing but their fists. It had been nothing short of life changing. “Yeah…” He looked over at the blonde. “Naruto?”

Bright blue eyes that always made his breath catch looked over, blinking once. “Sasuke?” He could feel the butterflies getting worse, his throat going dry as he tried to find the words. Some people said to speak from the heart while others said he should think about what to say.  _ Just say it, Uchiha,  _ he berated himself, turning to face his lover while Naruto, still slightly confused, did the same.

“It was here that everything changed between us,” he started, not entirely sure of where he was going with this but knowing he needed to convey just how important Naruto was to him. “You saved me. It’s the truth,” he said before the blonde could open his mouth to say anything. “You...mean everything to me. You’re my light. The only one I could ever trust...the only one I could ever love.”

“Sasuke…” Naruto gave him a small smile, but the Uchiha was sure he wasn’t fully understanding what was going on.

“Which is why...I want to make this promise between us official.” His fingers closed over the box and he honestly couldn’t believe this was about to happen.  _ Down on one knee!  _ His mind screamed at him and he knew he looked a bit awkward as he did it, eyes never once leaving Naruto’s. He could see those blue gems begin to water and it seemed like the dobe was finally getting what was about to happen. Pulling out the box, he opened it, revealing the ring inside. “Will you...spend the rest of your life with me? Together?”


End file.
